Warning: May Contain Traces of Nuts
by Allybally
Summary: Cody gets angry. Squib gets yelled at. Cameron gets embarrassed. And Adena gets busy. Originally written for 15Love Challenge.


"Squib, where are we going?" Cody giggled as her boyfriend led her down the hallway.

"We're almost there," he assured her, leading her by the elbow.

"I feel silly!"

"Relax! No one's even here, they're all out on dates!"

"Whatever," she sighed, though unable to keep the smile off her face, "hurry up."

"Okay, okay, we're here!" Squib said, opening the door to their math class and leading her in. "Now," he spoke again, placing his hands on her shoulders so she stopped walking, "I need to grab a couple things. You wait here, and do _not_, under any circumstances, take that blind fold off!"

"Alright! Go! Hurry up!" Squib kissed her cheek and retreated out the door.

"Hey, man," Cameron said as they approached each other in the hall, "look what I found in town!" He pulled a small box of what appeared to be candy grams out of his pocket and dumped on into his hand. "Check it out!" He held it up his friend.

Squib read the words aloud, "Be my…one night…stand?"

"Yeah! And look, there's one in here that says 'what's your sign?' and I think there's 'wanna come inside?' and-,"

"That's great, Cam," Squib cut him off, "but I need a favor. Can you run to our dorm? There's a big, heart-shaped box of chocolates under my bed; can you grab them?"

"Sure, where do you want them?"

"Leave them on the table I set up in the math room."

"Okay, sure thing," Cameron said, turning to leave.

"Cody's in there, blindfolded," Squib warned him, "don't tell her anything!"

"Squib?" Cody asked, hearing the door open. "Can I take this off now?" Upon being met with silence, she pried further, "Squib, what's going on? Since when are you romantic?" Still silence, "This is just like the time you surprised me with a picnic on the beach…and then it got really cold, so we had to huddle together. But it was still cold, and you mentioned how when you're stuck in freezing conditions, you need to take off your clothes to keep warm," Cody giggled, "so then you-,"

"Cody, for the love of God, stop right there!"

"…Cam?"

"…Yes."

"…How's it going?"

"…Good." After a few extremely awkward moments of silence, he spoke again, "Wanna pretend this never happened?"

"So very bad."

"Sounds good," he tapped her affectionately on the arm as he left, "happy Valentine's, Cody."

Upon hearing the door open again a few minutes later, Cody called out, "Squib? Please tell me it's you…"

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled lightly, "just _one_ second…" he placed the candles he'd been carrying on the round table and slowly lit them. "Okay, ready?" Cody nodded excitedly and Squib pulled off the blindfold.

"Tada!" Squib called happily. Cody blinked a few times and looked around. The desks had been cleared out and a single, round table stood in the center of the room. On top of it rested candles, a teddy bear, a heart shaped box of what she assumed to be chocolates, and a square shaped gift.

"Squib!" She gasped.

"You like?"

"This is…insane!"

He chuckled and led her to her seat, "Okay, so, you sit right here…" he made his way over to the teacher's desk and pulled a covered, silver platter out from under it, "And to eat, we have your favorite food!" Pulling off the cover, Cody saw two plates loaded with rice, steamed vegetables, and…

"…Steak?"

"Yeah!" Squib smiled proudly, placing her plate in front of her and taking his seat.

"Squib…I don't like steak."

"…Since when?" He asked, shocked.

"Since forever. My favorite food is pasta."

"Oh…" Squib glanced down at their meal, looking positively mortified.

"It's okay, though," she said quickly, "I like rice! And veggies!" Squib seemed to perk up a little and the two dove into their meal.

"Okay," Squib put his fork down, "you need to open your present!"

Cody smiled and accepted the box from him. Tearing open the paper, she paused. "Sponge Bob Square Pants…slippers?"

"Do you like them? I remember you said a few weeks ago how much you loved Sponge Bob, so I went into town and-,"

"Squib," Cody cut of his rambling, "I mentioned how much I _hate_ Sponge Bob. How I think it's dumb and immature and how I don't see how anyone could ever watch that dumb yellow mop wannabe."

"…Seriously?"

"Seriously," she nodded solemnly.

"Oh, geez, Cody, I don't now how I mixed it up! This sucks, I-,"

"It's okay!" She exclaimed, attempting to salvage their date. "This bear is totally cute! And I'm sure I'll love these chocolates!" She popped one into her mouth for good measure. A few moments after swallowing it, she started to sputter.

"What was in that?"

"They're filled with nuts! I think that one was almond…"

"Squib!" She shrieked between coughs, "I'm allergic to nuts!"

"All nuts?"

"All nuts!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes! I am! And if you ever listened, you'd know that! You'd also know that I love pasta and hate Sponge Bo-," she broke off in a fit of coughs.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry for not being able to remember every little thing you-,"

"Squib!" Cody wheezed, cutting off his sarcasm, "get me to the hospital!"

"Oh! Right!" Worry finally crossed Squib features as he moved to grab Cody's hand, while pulling out his cell phone with the other. His movement knocked over a candle, however, and flames began to engulf the table.

"Squib!" Cody cried, coughing and panicked. He started to pull her out of the room, when there was a loud thump on the door. Moments later, a very giggly and a very lip-locked Adena Stiles and Justin Powers broke through.

"Whoa!" Adena pulled away, "What's going on in here?"

"You okay, Red?" Justin cast a glance at Cody.

"Wait, what are _you two_ doing together?" Squib pointed between the pair, puzzled.

"Squib! Not the time!"

"Have I mentioned I'm sorry?" Squib asked, holding his girlfriend's hand as she sat in a hospital bed.

"Many times," she smiled at him.

"Well, I am."

"It's fine, Squib."

"…They gave you morphine, didn't they?"

She laughed, "Just a little. But seriously, it wasn't _that_ bad, in retrospect."

"Cody, I burned down the math class and sent my girl to the hospital."

"Well, no one likes math, anyways," Cody pointed out, "and I'm fine! Once my dad finishes the paperwork, I'm out of here!" Her smile fell, "Oh, he kinda hates you now, by the way."

Squib sighed, "Great."

"But we managed to save the bear!" She grabbed the slightly singed teddy bear from her lap and held him up proudly.

"Well," Squib smiled, "as long as the bear's okay…"

"So, was I hallucinating, or did Adena fall through that door with Justin Powers?"

"Yup," Squib sighed.

"…_Why_?"

"Apparently she's changed him," Squib shook his head, looking perplexed.

"…That's still pretty gross."

"Well, she says he's a good guy now. You should have seen them while we were waiting for the ambulance; all lovey dovey and…gross."

"Yeah, sorry I missed that, I was only half-conscious," Cody smirked as Squib stuck his tongue out at her.

"So," he spoke after a few minutes, "If you're allergic to those chocolates, that means you can't eat them, obviously…And, well, I'd hate to see them go to waste…"

"Oh my _God_, Squib! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?"

"Excuse me? I'm spending Valentine's Day in the hospital with you! That's pretty selfless!"

"Yeah, 'cause you put me here!"

"I also set up a romantic dinner for you!"

"Of steak! I hate steak!"

"Oh, gee, _sooor-ry_! I forgot, I'm supposed to memorize _every_ little detail of your life!"

"Think we should go in there?" Adena asked fearfully as she and Justin stood outside the door.

"Nah, give 'em a few minutes," Justin smirked, "meanwhile, I'm pretty sure we passed a broom closet back there…"

Adena giggled as Justin grabbed her hand and the two took off down the hall.


End file.
